


Ready

by selecasharp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/pseuds/selecasharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally getting around to trying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



Dean kneels naked on the bed on front of him, his head bent, his back arched. “You gonna do it?” he rasps, his fingers kneading the sheets.

“Just admiring the view,” Sam says, reaching out to lay one palm on Dean’s ass. Dean shivers at the touch, and Sam strokes his hand down over the curve, feeling Dean’s heat bleeding into him. He’s always loved this sight, Dean’s naked body before him, the dip of his spine and the rounded swell of his ass. “Are you ready?”

“Course I’m ready.” Dean wriggles his hips, spreading his knees a little and flexing his muscles. His skin ripples under Sam’s fingers, and Sam leans in close and breathes him in. “Beginning to think you’re the one not ready for this, Sammy.”

“Oh,” Sam says, bringing his other hand up to curve around Dean’s other cheek. “I’m ready.”

He grips Dean’s ass, pressing his fingers into Dean’s flesh, and spreads him open. Dean sucks in a breath, his head coming up, as Sam lowers his head and licks a long, slow stripe down the cleft. “Sam,” Dean gets out, his breathing unsteady. He rocks back into it a little, letting out a soft whine when Sam reaches the pucker and swirls the tip of his tongue around the rim. Sam smiles, briefly, and keeps licking, flickering his tongue over it over and over, memorizing the taste. It’s musky, salty, both unfamiliar and recognizable as Dean’s, and Sam can feel his own cock hardening with every pass his tongue makes.

He curls his arms up around Dean’s hips, steadying himself as he drags his tongue down further, licking at the seam underneath, feathering it over the strip of skin there. “Jesus,” Dean gasps, beginning to tremble. He’s hard now, Sam knows. He debates moving one of his hands to grip Dean’s cock, but decides to try something else first.

He licks his way back to the pucker, twirling it around before delving the tip of his tongue inside, just a bit. Dean bites out a swear and throws his head back, panting hard. “What the fuck was that?” he wheezes, practically shoving his ass back into Sam’s face. “Fuck, Sammy, do it again—”

Sam does, and Dean moans, his whole body shaking. Sam’s own cock jerks at the sound, and he breathes out against Dean’s skin and licks him, hard. His dick can wait; right now, this is what he wants. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean groans, as Sam pushes the flat of his tongue against him and then rolls it. “Where the fuck did you learn that, _christ_ —” He’s flailing at the sheets, his hips jerking, and Sam slides one of his hands down and around until he can get his fingers wrapped tight around Dean’s erection. Dean swears, thrusting into his hand and then pushing back against Sam’s tongue. Sam presses the tip of it inside of him again and then squeezes Dean’s cock, thumbing over the slit.

He feels it everywhere when Dean comes: a wet rush of heat over his fingers, a tightening of the muscles against his face, Dean’s body shuddering in his arms. It’s enough to make Sam almost come himself, just from that, and he surges forward, pressing his face against Dean’s skin and rubbing his dick against the back of Dean’s thigh, letting out a moan as he falls over the edge after him. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean gasps, collapsing onto the sheets and pinning Sam’s hand under him. “Seriously, where the hell did you learn that?”

“Internet,” Sam admits, rubbing his cheek against Dean’s sweat-slick skin. He can feel Dean’s body tremble underneath him as Dean laughs into the pillow. “Shut up, you loved it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean rolls over, his limbs uncoordinated, and gives Sam a lazy grin. “You loved it too, you giant dork, you totally came just from licking my ass.”

“Shut up,” Sam says again, and holds him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [you know they are brothers](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/) tumblr, with [merakieros](http://merakieros.tumblr.com) making the gif. See [here](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/130314635240/dean-kneels-naked-on-the-bed-on-front-of-him-his) for the inspiration. :D NSFW! Crossposted to [LJ](http://teashopmuses.livejournal.com/95941.html).


End file.
